


Needs

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Series: Modern AU songfics for LawLu [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Some Humor, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: Luffy has become distant and Law had his doubts.Though they're soon wiped away when Luffy drags Law into maybe one of his greatest shenanigans yet.Or, Luffy works his ass off to drag Laws' grumpy ass overseas just to be a romantic idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

Law fidgets with his phone as he waits at the restaurant him and Luffy planned to eat at. He's an hour late but Law tries to play it off as Luffy just being busy with his clothing choice.

Or maybe he's stuck at work, or abducted by aliens. He'd never abandon Law right? Law sighed, of course he wouldn't, the kid was more persistent than any bonding agent in the world.

Well, he could get sick of Law. They've been together for years now. But Luffy isn't like that at all.

So where the hell was the guy?

"Excuse me sir, the restuarant is about to close now." The weary looking waiter said to a very sulky Law.

Laws heart sank, did Luffy just really stand him up? His own boyfriend of 5 years. His high school sweetheart.

"Alright. I'll get a box." He grumbled and looked at the untouched pasta he ordered for himself. The pasta might be stiff by now but he'd eat it later with ice cream as he watched Lake House. God, he was so sad.

He had been noticing that Luffy was always caught up at work, too busy for outings and he believed him. Believes him. Law blinks at the way he worded that in his head, now, Law was one to doubt easily, but doubting Luffy would just be the greatest atrocity ever.

As Law exited the restaurant, he tensed when a familiar clacking of wood came bounding from behind him. He knew who it was, but to spite his pettiness he just walked ahead to his car.

"Torao! W-wait!" Luffy is breathless, did he actually run the whole way there? Law frowns, feeling like an ass and stops. He doesn't turn around, and that's enough to tell Luffy that he's upset.

They're silent for a moment, no sounds between them but the cars and pedestrians moving by. Luffy bites his lip, trying really hard to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry for being late." He doesn't know what else to say, if he explains further then he might confess something he isn't ready to yet. There's a sense of guilt in his gut, he's not one to lie or beat around the bush, but he needs to right now.

Law feels his chest tighten, this wasn't the answer he wanted. He always got this, the same fucking answer for the same fucking mistake. Over and over again for the past several months.

"Yeah, whatever." He knows his tone is dull, a little bit bitter too, but he's too mad to care.

"Torao." Luffy says softly, he bites his lip harder and darts his eyes around. There's awkward tension unfolding and Law feels his heart drop, when did they become so distant? They spent everyday together, shared the same bed and always, always kissed goodnight.

So why did it feel like Luffy was a stranger now?

"Luffy, let's just go home." Law sucks in a shaky breath, and exhales it. He feels tense, sunken in and tired. He feels lonely, abandoned, unloved and it doesn't fit right. This is not how an enigmatic person with the personality brighter than the sun is supposed to make you feel.

 

Luffy is about to say something but Law cuts him off by continuing to his car and hopping in the passengers seat. He had some, maybe well over the limit, amounts of alcohol in his system. It would most likely sneak up on him, and he did not trust himself to drive right now.

Luffy got the message and hopped in the drivers side. The entire car ride was just silence and a barely audible half baked love song that Law didn't care to change. He just stared out at the passing scenery of buildings, cars, people, and more buildings.

When they got back to their shared apartment, Law was the first to run inside. He didn't waste time in shrugging off his coat and shoes. He'd have went straight to bed but he felt too stressed about his failed relationship that he decided a shower would help ease some tension away.

~

"Torao I know you're mad but listen to me." Luffy pleads when Law refuses to sleep in their room instead of the guest room. It's childish yes, but he's upset.

"I know I'm late all the time, but I-" Luffy cuts himself and Law catches that quick decision in Luffys' eyes. The thing he does when he's about to fuck up.

"But?" Law asks with a flat tone, arms crossed and mouth set in a permanent frown.

A phone buzzes, it's Luffys', and he checks it instead of answering. Luffy bites his bottom lip for the umpteenth time that night and rushes out the door. He doesn't say anything and Law feels a tinge of worry.

"Luffy?!" He shouts out.

He hears the apartment door close shut and he zooms to it. Law yanks it open and runs after Luffy, it's futile though, the boy is long gone by the time he gets to the lobby.

"Luffy!" Law shouts out into the night and he swears his voice didn't just crack. He growls but goes back inside. There's no time to go looking after his deadbeat boyfriend, he has work tomorrow and a broken heart to heal.

Perfect.

~

It's 5 AM when Law hears Luffy sneak in. Of course it wasn't exactly sneaking when the younger boy just slams the door, kicks his shoes off and stubs his toe into a corner. That's what wakes Law, a cursing Luffy sneaking into bed. Law grumbles, about to turn around when he catches a scent on Luffy.

Perfume.

Luffy has a faint scent of perfume.

Law feels anger and frustration boil as he sits up and turns to Luffy with a speed that he cracks his vertebrae and neck.

"Where the fuck were you." He doesn't ask, he commands.

"I was busy." Is all Luffy says and pulls the cover over himself.

"Busy with who?" Law sneers when Luffy gives him a confused look.

"What?" He looks so clueless that Law is convinced he's been an actor this whole time and he has no idea who the real Luffy is anymore.

"You leave every night, take a shower before coming into bed and then leave first thing you wake up!" Law grips the duvet with a grip so tight his knuckles are white.

"What are you doing when you're gone?! If you want to leave just leave!" Law knows he would think through his words and actions but he's frustrated from the lack of sex and Luffys' suspicious behavior.

Luffy frowns and sits up, he can't see where Laws' eyes are but he can faintly make out his shillouete. "Why are you so mad!" Luffy feels angry, he's had a busy day and just wants to sleep.

Law grabs Luffy by the collar of his shirt and pulls him in "Don't play dumb!" He shakes him a bit. "Tell me what's going on!" He let's go and rests his palms against Luffys' chest. "We're a couple aren't we?"

Luffy shakes his head, he knows Law is going to get angrier but it isn't time yet.

"I can't." His reply is solemn, like it hurts him to lie and Law can't help his deprecating thoughts.

Has Luffy actually been cheating on him? The boy who has only showed interest in him and only him since high school? Was Law so wrapped up in being in love with Luffy that he didn't notice the younger man falling out of love with him?

No. No he was just overthinking, or was he?

"Y-" he was cut off by the lump in his throat and swallowed it down, he ignored the burning and continued "you're not cheating on me are you?" He sounded so weak and Luffy frowned as he jumped onto his lovers lap.

He smacked both of Laws cheeks as he held his face and shook his head childishly. "Of course not!" He sighed, tired from his secret side job, and leaned against Laws' shoulder.

"I can't tell Torao yet, not yet." He murmurs sleepily and Law just accepts it. He's tired, emotionally, mentally, and literally so he lays down with Luffy on him. There's a swell in his chest, mostly from relief but also grief with the situation. He'll take Luffys' words for now, but he's unsure of just how much more of this he can take.

Either Luffy is lying, or he's not. Law would find out soon, he just had to be patient. He could do that much right?

Law fell into a restless slumber when doubtful thoughts plagued his mind. Luffy just slept peacefully as he dreamed of how close his preparations were.

~

 

A week had passed since then and things went back to normal, almost. Law just wished Luffy was home waiting for him after work, like he used to be. Luffy confessed that he got another job, he was now working two, but wouldn't say why. At least he wasn't cheating.

When Law walked into the apartment, he was surprised to see the hallway light on, not to mention the trail of flower petals littering the floor. There was a confused expression on his face has he followed the trail to the bedroom.

An entire pile laid beneath the bed and Law muttered that he was not cleaning it up. He looked up from the petals and found a letter folded on his side of the bed.

The hand writing was chicken scratch and he huffed out a laugh. Obviously it was Luffys' so he wasted no time in ripping it open.

What fell out was instructions and a plane ticket.

Plane ticket?

"What the fu-"

Law read over the letter, his eyes widening.

**_Dear Torao,_ **

**_I packed your bag and I'm waiting at the airport so hurry up._ **

**_Luffy._ **

He picked up the plane ticket and cursed outloud. He was going to miss it if he didn't leave now. Just what in the world was Luffy planning?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fluff.

"Luffy are you sure he'll make it? Or if he's even coming?" Nami asks as she stands by the entrance with him.

Sanji fidgets with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket and looks to Zoro who's currently napping on the stiff chairs. Robin is beside him, reading a book she just bought from one of the magazine stands in the terminal.

"Of course! I planned all of this for Torao, he has to come." Luffy says with a laugh, he's sitting on both his and Laws' suitcase.

The group had been waiting for a half hour now. Law should have been there by now, but unbeknownst to them that he was stuck in traffic.

~

"Can you fucking hurry it up? I have a plane to catch!" Law shouts from the backseat.

"Eh?" The cab driver looks at him, his glasses glinting under the passing lights.

"I'm going to speed limit sir." His speech is slow and lazy. Now that Law thinks about it, the man himself seems slow.

Suddenly the car jerks to a halt, making Law hit his forehead on the seat. "What the fuck!" He rubs the sore spot and growls. He's had enough of this ridiculous driver, this whole ridiculous ordeal in general.

What the hell was Luffy thinking? He should have called ahead instead of waiting on Law, the guy knew he usually worked late for fuck sakes.

"How many more miles until we reach the airport?" Law asks.

The cab driver hums in thought and then points ahead. "A kilometer, it's just right there." He says.

Law bites his lip, nods, and then throws a few berries at the man before hopping out with a thanks.

He can't wait for the cab driver, or the suddenly mysterious traffic jam. He curses himself for wearing a suit today, he didn't even have time to change.

"Luffy you idiot." He curses under his breath as he passes by stalled cars.

~

"Flight 131 will be boarding shortly. All passengers please make your way to gate 7." A lady announces through the intercom.

Nami sighs, running a hand down her face as she turns to Luffy.

"We have to go now. Law isn't coming."

Luffy shakes his head.

"Nope, he's coming. I know he is." He says with conviction and Zoro, who just finally woke up from his nap, makes to stand.

"Let's go Sanji, we'll stall the flight as long as possible." He yawns after and stalks off in the wrong direction.

"You idiot, it's this way!'" Sanji grabs Zoro by the shoulder and drags him off. The two bickering as they go.

Robin just continues to read.

"He'll be here Nami." Luffy says, not breaking his eye contact with the escalator they came up from.

~

When Law finally reaches the airport, he doesn't stop to rest and rushes through the entire place.

He's sweaty, panting and hungry as shit by the time he gets to the escalator. His suit is uncomfortable. His toes and heels ache from running in dress shoes and he is super fucking tired from the amount of bullshit both work and Luffy has put him through.

But he pushes on, why? Because of love for his profession and that boy who kissed him on a couch years ago.

"Torao! You made it!" Luffy shouts from his seat.

"Well of cour-" He doesn't get the chance to finish, Luffy and Nami drag him by both arms and run through the entire airport. "We've gotta go! Zoro and Sanji are currently stalling the plane!" Nami shouts in explanation but Law just wants to go home now.

Those two together only spell trouble. Unfortunately, he was right.

The scene that unfolded before Law had him regretting his decision to follow the letter. There was a crowd of angry people, the cause? Zoro and Sanji blocking the gate, not letting people through. Law has no idea why the security hasn't come yet but he doesn't question it once they are rushed into the plane and shoved in their seats by angry passengers.

Well, that was easy.

Now that everyone was settled and the plane flying smoothly, albiet delayed, Law turns to his boyfriend and frowns.

"What's going on?"

Luffy doesn't look away from the screen that was currently showing their position in the sky and shrugs. "I wanted to surprise you."

It's a vague response but Law can decipher the meaning and just smiles softly.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you."

He doesn't say it but Law knows this and leans back in his chair.

"Why didn't you tell me? You idiot, I thought you got sick of me."

Luffy whips his head so fast that Law cringes internally at the speed.

"I could never get sick of Torao!" He shouts which earns him a few "shhs"  from tired passengers.

"Well you should fucking say something instead of leaving me in suspense you little shit." He grumbled.

He's still mad at Luffy, but the sappy words he's saying has him going a bit soft. Still he wonders to this day how Luffy managed to get him, the once stone cold Law to fall for him. He hopes he never knows though, that would make it a bit too easy.

"Shishishi~ my bad." It's insincere, but Law doesn't say anything. He just grabs Luffy hand and holds it while he looks out at the void. Then it hits him, he didn't exactly know where they were going.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

Luffy is silent for a long while and Law does not like the sound of that.

"It's a secret."

Law sighs and is about to take his phone out to call when Luffy just grabs it and laughs.

"Don't worry, I already asked Doctorine to let you off for vacation."

"You what?! What the hell Luffy!" He whisper shouts, mindful of sleeping passengers.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun, promise you won't regret it." Luffy smiles, he can feel his heart swell with what's planned. Luffy can only hope that Law says yes.

~

Luffy wasn't always right it seemed, the moment Law got off the plane he was rushed into a limousine, served drinks and food then pushed out as they came to a hotel and practically collapsed on the soft king sized bed. The jet lag of travelling across the ocean and jumping onto multiple connecting flights to Arabasta got to him.

He slept most of the day away, much to everyone's displeasure so they left without him, except Luffy who was surprisingly patient.

Law figured that the younger owed him that much, after all the shit he put him through. He was just happy to wake up to Luffy for once.

"Do you wanna go with them?" He mumbles from under his blanket. It's kinda hot under them but the A/C is on so the outside is colder. He's still in his God damn suit too.

"I do, but I wanna stay with Torao more!" He smiles cheekily and Law is thankful the blanket is covering his face. He can feel the embarrassment flowing through his blood.

"Mugiwara-ya." He calls, he hadn't said that nickname in years but Luffys reaction is priceless from the stink face he gets once the blanket is ripped off.

"Why are you calling me that? That's weird."

Law let's out a quiet laugh as he bring his hands up from under the blanket to card through Luffys unruly hair. "My mugiwara-ya." He repeats and feels satisfied with the way his lovers cheek turn a bit pink.

For just a moment, a tiny fraction of a second, Law wonders if this would last forever. That worry is squashed however once Luffy suggests a shower and food.

Law could use both of those so he agrees quickly. He's just a bit mad that his pressed suit is now wrinkled.

~

The first day was actually fun for Law. Luffy did the unthinkable and took it slow just for Law, well sort of, he behaved well enough and that's all Law needed.

The second day, the second day was just a huge mess. They went to an adventure park and spent the entire day and half of their funds on rides and games. But Law couldn't even complain because the way Luffy would look at him when he smiled that ridiculous smile was more than enough, more than he deserved.

On the third day, the group tried camel back riding through the dunes. Luffy did terrible and ended being whisked off of his own and into Laws arms.

"Mugiwara-ya, you look like a damsel in distress." He teases.

"No I'm not! Give me that!" Luffy puffed out his cheeks as he swiped the reins which instantly pissed of the camel and had it sprinting through the dunes and away from the group.

Luffy was laughing his ass off as Law just held on for his dear life. "LUFFY YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

After the camels, they visited the aquarium. It was tamer than the adventure park so Law didn't mind it as much. He got to see countless marine animals and Luffy got to see a shark. He did spend quiet a few dollars on Luffys sweet tooth and need to be stupid stuff.

Now it was the fourth day and the group had decided to eat at the sky view restuarant on the very top of the hotel. It rotated very slowly, but it would give you the entire view of the city and neighboring towns that littered the outskirts.

It was lucky that the group, excluding Law, knew the owners daughter. Apparently, Nami knew her just as personally. Very personally.

"It's been too long! I've really missed you Nami." Vivi greets her girlfriend as she slides into the seat next to her. Nami looks ecstatic, Law can't decide if it's becaus of the girl or the fact that said girl paid for their food. He whisper bets with Zoro and they end up getting caught. Luffy is just laughing when Nami threatens them with paying for their own food.

"I can't help but agree with this menu choice, this is probably the best tasting beet soup I've ever had." Sanji praises in between spoonfuls of his soup.

"The wine is rich, and the flavor is delicious." Robin says as she swirls the red liquid around the cup before bringing it to her nose and hums in approval. "The fragrance is unbelievable."

"Yeah? Well all I need is a glass of whiskey." Zoro chides from his seat as he pokes the glass of boring water in front of him with a spoon.

"Hey! I think it's time!" Luffy announces and the entire group stops what they're doing just to grin at him. It seems everyone knows what he was talking about except Law.

"Time for what?"

Luffy shrugs his shoulders and laughs.

"Shishishi~."

The younger man gets off of his seat and pulls Law with him to the balcony, Robin follows the group with a camera and Law feels nothing but genuine confusion as they dodge waiters and guests.

"Luffy-ya what are you doing?" 

He doesn't respond just smiles wider when they burst through the glass doors and onto the slab of marble. The view is spectacular and Laws breath seems to have escaped him at just how bright they look.

"Torao." Luffy says once Law is out his stupor.

"What is it Mugiwara-ya." Law turns in time to see Luffy lowering himself to his knee and Law just figures his shoelaces are untied. Aren't they wearing sandals though?

"T-tra." Luffy coughs and then grins "Trafffalgar D Water Law." The ravenette takes his hat off and pulls something out from under the folded rim of his hat. He holds it up and Law is utterly speechless.

There's no words to describe how he feels when Luffy gives him a serious look and says. "Will you marry me?"

Time stands still and he swears he isn't tearing up.

Law covers his eyes to hide the glossiness of tears forming  and laughs. "Of course you idiot." 

"Okay! It's decided then, we're married!" Luffy shouts and latches himself onto Law.

The man just holds Luffy and goes with his words. "Yeah, we're married." He's still surprised to find out that no matter how long they've been together, his idiot boyfriend will always give him that feeling of walking on cloud 9 with butterflies in his gut.

He's so terribly in love with Luffy, always has been and always will be. Now it'll be forever and all of his worries will fade.

There's a flash of light and Law blinks his eyelids open to see Robin standing their with a smirk and countless people watching. "You guys are so romantic." She says and giggles when people in the crowd whisper amongst themselves with smiles.

"That's so cute!" One woman says.

"Congratulations!" Some man shouts from the crowd and people clap for them. A marriage proposal always exciting to witness.

~

Back in the hotel room, after vigorous rounds of sex. Law cards his fingers through Luffys' hair and sighs happily at the ring on his finger.

"Hey Torao."

"Hm?"

"I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore."

Law doesn't get scared, he knows where this is going and grins.

"Really?"

Luffy nods and snuggles closer to Law.

"I wanna be your husband now. I want you to be my wife!"

Law frowns, then turns onto his side and gives Luffy a stern look.

"No, you're the wife."

Luffy shakes his head and pouts.

"But I proposed first so I'm the husband."

They argue on and off until Law concludes that they both can be husbands, he realizes now just how caught up he is in Luffys madness. Too late for regrets now, not that he has any. He can't leave even if he wanted to. Luffy decided to marry him and there was no escaping that.

He just hopes that the boy takes his name, he doesn't want to have the same last name as that madman Garp. No way in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last installment for the modern songs AU. Maybe, just MAYBE I'll write the wedding I dunno yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed these fics. I know I enjoyed them. Probably should focus on my other multi chapter one instead if neglecting it. 
> 
> After that fic I may or may not have a muse/artist AU planned for either LawLu or MarAce. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Needs a song by Verzache. 
> 
> Been a little hectic lately and writing has become a total flop. Barely pulled this out of the recesses of my mind. 
> 
> I need some heart clenching/throbbing drama or fluff man. Obviously I'm not good at either, also I have a ton of barely written fics for both MarAce and LawLu, debating whether to finish those or give em away. 
> 
> Idk anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
